


𝔼𝕝 𝕥𝕣𝕖𝕟 𝕕𝕖 𝕝𝕒 𝕝í𝕟𝕖𝕒 𝟚

by Miss_Mayor



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Love, Mornings, Romance, Sad Ending, Shyness, Teenagers, Tragedy, Trains
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mayor/pseuds/Miss_Mayor
Summary: “¿Apple, por qué sigues yendo en esa línea si sabes que tardas más?” Su amiga insistía de nuevo y aunque tenía razón, no pensaba cambiar de tren.
Relationships: Daring Charming/Apple White





	𝔼𝕝 𝕥𝕣𝕖𝕟 𝕕𝕖 𝕝𝕒 𝕝í𝕟𝕖𝕒 𝟚

Cada mañana se encontraba esperando para coger el tren en la estación de San Fernando, siempre cogía la misma línea 2 aunque tuviera que hacer transbordo después de la parada de Chamartín porque no llegaba a la universidad de diseño y artes en la que estudiaba.

Ya sabía que el tren de esa hora de la línea 3 sí que iba directamente a su universidad, pero ya llevaba demasiados meses yendo en ese vagón y no se imaginaba sus mañanas sin los pasajeros habituales que la acompañaban en su viaje. La señora sesentona que se sentaba en frente suya, el matrimonio que casi siempre discutía, el hombre castaño y algo canoso que recordaba que escuchó decir que trabajaba en el hospital 12 de octubre… esa era la excusa que decía a su amiga Raven para explicar su por qué no iba en el otro tren. Pero la verdad que aunque tal vez les extrañaría, ellos no eran la razón por la que seguía viajando en esa línea, solamente seguía allí sentada todas las mañanas por un chico rubio de ojos azules.

Una vez que entraba, siempre se sentaba en su sitio habitual que era al lado de la ventana y esperaba pacientemente durante dos paradas más para verle subir. Cuando llegaba a Vicálvaro su corazón latía rápidamente y su mirada no podía evitar buscarle desde el cristal aun cuando ni había parado el tren. Y siempre le encontraba con su mirada al segundo, esperando en primera fila para entrar mientras la voz que salía por los altavoces anunciaba la parada de estación en la que se encontraban.

Pero esa vez durante su búsqueda de un chico de ojos azules, no le encontró allí esperando ni tampoco en el sitio donde se sentaba él habitualmente. Se estaba empezando a preocupar, aunque ni siquiera sabía su nombre ni nada de él, tenía esa necesidad de revisar con la mirada los nuevos pasajeros en busca de una cabellera rubia.

“¿Buscas a alguien?” La mujer de enfrente de ella preguntó mirándola por encima del periódico que estaba leyendo.

“No” Respondió avergonzada e intentando ocultarlo mirando hacia su libreta cerrada.

Ella solo le dedicó una sonrisa y siguió leyendo las noticias, seguramente sobre las elecciones de este año, mientras que el tren comenzaba de nuevo moviéndose para llegar a su próxima parada. No quería marcharse de allí hasta que él hubiera aparecido y subido, pero ya sabía que el tren no esperaba a nadie. Así que se quedó con la mirada buscándole unos segundos más en esa pequeña estación, hasta que la perdió de vista. Y una vez que fue sustituida por vías, su mirada se volvió a dirigir al frente de nuevo, antes de mirar una última vez hacia su sitio donde le podía ver perfectamente desde donde estaba sentada. Y allí estaba como siempre situado diagonalmente a ella, pero ocupado por otra persona que no era él, suponía que tal vez se había resfriado por como estornudaba ayer y por eso no apareció. Aunque su mirada decayó al no verlo esa mañana, ya no sabía qué hacer durante el tiempo que faltaba para que terminara la línea. Le había estado contemplando todas las mañanas desde que le vio la primera vez subir: su pelo rubio aplastado por sus cascos, sus labios moviéndose cantando por lo bajo alegremente la música que estaba escuchando, el mismo abrigo que siempre llevaba... así semana tras semana, llevaba observándole en un cómodo silencio.

En esos momentos se estuvo arrepintiendo de no haber hablado alguna vez con él o sentarse a su lado mientras que su corazón se encogía volviéndole a imaginar ayer por la mañana cuando le preguntó un momento si tenía un pañuelo, después de que hubiera estornudado varias veces antes. Parecía que se paralizó el tiempo y su alrededor mientras él iba despacio hacia ella para decirle una simple pregunta. Recordaba perfectamente su tono de voz grave aún en sus tímpanos y como casi se quedaba trabada contestándole y sintiendo como su paquete de pañuelos se resbalaba entre sus manos mientras que él pronunciaba un “gracias” con una seguridad que ella era incapaz de tener al lado suyo. Se seguía sintiendo una idiota porque su boca no pudo responderle “de nada” por su nerviosismo antes de que se hubiera vuelto a sentar en su sitio. Ni siquiera pudo apartar la mirada del suelo y dirigirla a su hermoso rostro durante la mini conversación que tuvieron. Al recordarlo sabía que sus mejillas habían tomado un tono rojizo al pensar en él, pero llevaba sin poder quitárselo de la mente desde mediados de septiembre. Y eso que solo hablaron esa única vez y casi se moría pensando que fue hacia ella para decirla que parara de observarle porque cuando se dirigió a donde estaba, fue después de que sus miradas se conectaran y ella desviara la suya al segundo hacia el cristal.

Mientras volvía a arrancar el tren, decidió mirar por la ventana en busca de un paisaje hermoso que le hiciera olvidar su ausencia. Nunca se había fijado en el panorama que había a su alrededor mientras viajaba de una punta de Madrid a la otra en el tren de cercanía. Y le pareció muy bonito los alrededores por los que estaban pasando ahora, aunque solo eran unas praderas verdes, le hacía recordar cuando iba en primavera con sus padres en el coche y pasaban al lado de campos enormes llenos de amapolas rojas. Ese recuerdo le invadió la mente unos segundos antes de decidir abrir su libreta por la siguiente hoja en blanco y empezar a dibujar. Hacía mucho que no dibujaba allí, antes lo hacía por las mañanas de entretenimiento mientras esperaba a llegar a su parada, pero desde que le vio pasar por las puertas no lo había vuelto a hacer. Primero empezó a dibujar líneas verticales y horizontales como boceto antes de añadir a su trazo más intensidad y darse cuenta por fin de que no estaba dibujando un campo de amapolas rojas como pensaba. Sabía quién era a quien estaba dibujando nada más verlo y aunque su intención no era esa, su mano derecha no podía parar de trazar con el lapicero la figura de un chico.

Durante el viaje se dedicó a dibujarle, aun cuando ni siquiera estaba delante o tenía una fotografía suya para ver los pequeños detalles, pero no le hacía falta nada de eso porque si cerraba los ojos podía verle. Le había estudiado y observado tan atentamente que ya sabía su tono de rubio y su forma de peinarse, siempre tan impecable que la hacía querer ver cómo sería despeinado. Sus ojos azules grisáceos que se podría quedar mirándolos toda la vida, esos que ayer la pillaron y causaron que apartara la vista rápidamente. Sus labios que formaban la sonrisa más especial y radiante que había presenciado y que la ansiaba querer saber cómo sería un beso de ellos.

La hacía sentir tantas cosas sin ni siquiera saber como se llamaba, tantos meses mirándole y estando cada mañana a la misma hora en el mismo tren, pero seguía sin pensar en la sola idea de hacer algo tan básico como hablarle. Se moría por tener su número de teléfono, por hacerle saber que deseaba un beso suyo y anhelaba su mirada, que cada mañana antes de sentarse rezaba porque él también subiera luego… no se podía imaginar que su presencia la hacía escoger su vestido favorito para tener fuerzas para decirle un tonto hola que seguramente pasaría desapercibido por él.

“Adiós” Se despidió de ella la mujer que solía sentarse al lado suyo, haciendo que se diera cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la última estación de la línea 2.

“Adiós” Levantó la mirada cerrando su libreta, aunque la mujer ya se había ido.

Como ya estaban en Chamartín casi todo el mundo se bajaba allí, aunque ella siempre se bajaba de las últimas cuando el vagón estaba casi vacío. En verdad debería de bajarse de las primeras porque tenía que hacer allí transbordo y una vez por tardar tanto lo llegó a perder. Pero no podía evitarlo, se había acostumbrado ya y además lo hacía porque el rubio salía de los últimos, suponía para no meterse en el aglomerado de personas que se formaba para salir. Le gustaba salir detrás de él para observarle unos últimos segundos antes de que saliera por la puerta de la estación y ella corriera hacia el tren de la línea 3, ese que si se montara directamente no tendría que hacer ningún transbordo. Cuando subió bastante apurada de tiempo al otro tren, volvió a abrir su libreta para terminar su dibujo mientras recordaba como antes de salir había echado una miradita al asiento donde siempre se sentaba él y que acababa de dejar libre un hombre.

A la mañana siguiente todo fue igual, se sentó en su sitio habitual y dio una rápida vista al asiento libre de él mientras abría su libreta para verle en su dibujo de ayer. Suponía que hoy tampoco aparecería por el tren, así que decidió dibujarle otra vez mientras escuchaba de fondo las voces de los demás pasajeros. Hoy el vagón estaba más lleno de voces a las 07.00 a.m. y no le sorprendió, incluso en su casa no paraba de escuchar que solo faltaban tres días antes de las elecciones. A su parecer le daba bastante igual el tema, no solía tener mucha opinión sobre la política del país, así que solo se concentró en dibujarle de nuevo esa mañana. Ya que no esperaba verle en persona, quería verle en algún sitio más que no fuera su imaginación. Así que se dedicó durante las siguientes paradas a pensar como podría vestir hoy si estuviera en frente suya, pendiente únicamente si la canción que sonaba en sus cascos en ese momento le gustaba o prefería pasar a la siguiente. Sonrió para sí misma mientras recordaba como sus labios se movían los días de atrás cantando, aunque no sabía que escuchaba él no podía parar de pensar que tendría un buen gusto musical.

Cuando llegó a la estación de Vicálvaro, instintivamente lo busco con la mirada un momento antes de volverse a decir a sí misma que seguramente hoy no vendría por su resfriado. Y en efecto no le vio los segundos en los que se quedó mirando la estrecha estación antes de despegar la mirada de la ventana y de que se cerraran las puertas. Se concentró en su dibujo de nuevo durante un rato más antes de mirar un segundo hacia el pasillo que formaban los asientos, para mirar las proporciones del vagón y percatándose que el rubio hoy sí estaba sentado allí.

Sus pupilas se dilataron al verle, estaba segura de ello. Se notaba que acababa de correr porque casi perdía este tren, tenía su pelo revuelto y estaba algo acalorado mientras su pecho subía y bajaba más rápido de lo normal. Un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras ella analizaba lo guapo que estaba ese día: llevaba un abrigo nuevo de color azul, sabía que lo acababa de estrenar porque jamás le había visto con el puesto. Y luego llevaba una bufanda que conjuntaba con el abrigo y sus ojos, aunque suponía que la llevaba porque estaba resfriado, ya que nunca le había visto con una bufanda y por su adorable nariz roja se notaba que estaba con algo de catarro. No era médica, pero sus observaciones no fallaron al deducirlo y luego ya lo tenía claro cuando el pobre durante las siguientes estaciones estuvo estornudando a veces y limpiándose la nariz con pañuelos.

Entonces mientras le estaba mirando de arriba abajo, analizándole desde las puntas de sus zapatillas hasta el último pelo de su cabellera rubia, no se dio cuenta de que él también la está mirando. Se avergüenzo en seguida y además podía decir que su cara se había vuelto roja, pero por primera vez no apartó la vista y sus miradas se conectaron por más tiempo de lo que hubiera llegado a imaginar. Mientras seguían mirándose desde sus asientos, puedo ver como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y notaba cómo sus mejillas parecía que ardieron hasta que llegaron a la siguiente estación. En el momento en que se abrieron las puertas y salían y entraban nuevos pasajeros dejó de ver sus ojos azules. El contacto entre sus miradas desapareció y entonces miró hacia su libreta avergonzada pensando en que unos segundos antes él había sonreído de una forma que jamás había visto y eso hizo que su respiración se agitara.

Cuando la mayoría de personas ya estuvieron sentadas y se habían cerrado las puertas, levantó su mirada intentando volver a mirarle, pero no se imaginaba que estaba levantándose de su sitio. Al momento volvía a tener esa sensación de convertirse en pequeñita mientras que solo estaba pendiente de cómo caminaba en su dirección y se sentaba justo en el sitio de frente suyo que ahora se encontraba vacío.

“Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?” Le pareció un sueño escuchar su voz grave, preguntando esa pregunta que siempre soñaba que le preguntaba en sus sueños.

“A-Apple W-White” Podía notar como su labio inferior temblaba de incredulidad de que en verdad quisiera saber su nombre cuando solo era una chica corriente y sin nada especial para conversar con un chico como él.

“Apple White, me gusta. Es muy bonito para una chica guapa como tú” Su voz pronunciaba su nombre de una forma tan única que la hacía pensar que era un locutor de radio.

Vio como sus labios se juntaban para decirlo, esos que siempre le habían parecido que estaban demasiado lejos para ella y actualmente se encontraban a centímetros de los suyos con una sonrisa. No entendía que le había hecho para que sin conocer siquiera su nombre su corazón le hubiera extrañado y echado de menos ayer, pero en esos momentos quería que nunca se tuviera que parar el tren donde todas las mañanas le veía.

“Encantado, yo soy Daring” Apenas podía respirar, se le cortaba el aire al saber por fin su nombre, el nombre de chico más bonito que había escuchado en su vida diría.

En ese momento quería saber mucho más de él y encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle lo que causaba en ella y cómo había hecho que su vida cambiara ese 11 de marzo, convirtiéndolo en un día especial con solo aquellos escasos minutos de conversación que llevaban que para ella fue el mundo.

Demasiadas cosas debió decirle en esos segundos y apenas pudo articular una sola palabra mientras miraba sus intensos iris azules en el momento que se escuchó por todo el vagón un gran estallido seguido de otro a los pocos segundos.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado y si queréis podéis comentar. He estado todo el día de ayer y hoy escuchando la canción “Jueves” de La Oreja de Van Gogh xd.


End file.
